OK then
by owladriatic
Summary: Lots of fluff with a story line. The Bingley's come to visit the Darcy's, and one family has a child...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing that you recognize.

Pure fluff, sorry. :-)

I don't update until I get a review!

Elizabeth turned in bed anxiously, hoping for another moment of sleep. When she flipped onto her left side she discovered someone in bed with her.

Just Darcy.

She turned back over and closed her eyes, once again praying for a little more sleep. She heard a groan of the bed, but nothing more, and she closed her eyes tight and refused to open them.

All of a sudden she felt warm hands on her face.

"What..." She groaned.

"I have a surprise!" Said Darcy in an uncharacteristic sing-song voice. Lizzy slowly opened her eyes to see her husband kneeling on the bed next to her, waiting patiently for her to get up. She mumbled something hateful which resulted in a deep laugh that was full of love. Then she struggled out of bed. A maid appeared almost immediately, and she fell asleep multiple times while they shoved her into a dress and pulled her hair into a fashionable coif. Was it ever possible to simply let her hair be loose?

As sson as her maid exited she climbed back onto the bed, and she heard the door give that unbearable squeak. She assumed it was Darcy, but looked up just in case.

"What..." She groaned for the second time that morning.

"I didn't think that you would want to miss the Bingley's arrival, but ok." Her husband said merrily. He scampered out the door, and closed it quickly. Elizabeth hopped out of bed and threw the door open to see nobody down the right hall. The she felt arms wrapping around her from behind. They were definitely not Darcy's.

"I thought he said you didn't get up to see your sister?" Said Jane. Lizzy turned around and threw her arms around her favorite sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still am not Jane Austen..

Elizabeth turned to hug her sister, even though her large stomach got in the waby. She was eight months pregnant and as bloated as a whale.

"Where's Charlie?" Asked Lizzy. Jane laughed at her sister's pet name for her oldest child.

"With Bingley-" Started Jane.

"So probably on Darcy's lap." Finished Elizabeth and they both started laughing. Darcy had recently discovered his love for children two sundays ago when they were at church. A little boy had crawled off his mothers lap, and she had not noticed. In the middle of the service he ended up at the Fitzwilliam's feet, lip quivering, ready to start crying, then Darcy picked him up and held him to the end of the service. The mother was in hysterics when they returned the child.

Elizabeth and Jane then made their way down the stairs, laughing all the way while Jane told her of Charlie's latest adventures. His new found walking skills had resulted in many things, one including his head in the toilet.

When they reached the bottom, they could see Darcy and Charles in the library, with Charlie sitting on Darcy's lap. Elizabeth giggled quietly with Jane as they made their way down the last two stairs. Darcy looked up and Charlie squealed.

"Mummy! Mummy!" He squealed as he struggled of Darcy's lap as he ran to Jane.

Darcy's face grew a frown, and he turned in his seat when he heard my giggle. His deprivation-induced frown turned to a big smile when he saw my giggles. (Or he might have been imagining the child my stomach would soon bear)

I turned around to see Jane swoop Charlie into her arms, adn give him kisses on his his head. He looked up at her and gave her a big, wet kiss. She smiled and didn't even bother to wipe it off. She then drew her nose up into a scrunch.

"Diaper change!" She called, and the blood drained from Darcy's face. I cracked up, and leaned over the best I could in my current situation, laughing. Darcy gave a dark look.

After dinner Darcy and Bingley went for a ride about Pemberley, Darcy trying to free his mind of diapers. Jane and Elizabeth sat in the sitting room while Charlie napped in the nursery. Elizabeth and Jane talked contentedly.

"He has become so care-free in the past few weeks." Said Elizabeth.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" Asked Jane. Lizzy sighed.

"i wanted him to loosen up, not to completely change. I was looking forward to a responsible, maybe a little cold, Darcy to raise our child. My biggest wish is that she doesn't become a Lydia or a Kitty, or a Wickham."

"Lizzy, not even you could mess up a child far enough to get that bad of results." Elizabeth looked at her sister like she was an alien, then burst in to laughter. Perhaps she was right. To get a Lydia you would have to have bad parenting skills _and_ bad luck.

So the girls continued their conversation, talking about estate problems, children, spouses, sister-in-laws, (Elizabeth pleased truly, Jane telling herself she was please with her sister-in-laws). Georgiana eventually arrived home from visiting the tedious Catherine De Bourgh (she refused to visit after Elizabeth and Darcy wed), and talked with them for about an hour before retiring. Shortly after the husbands arrived home.

Elizabeth promised Darcy she would be to bed shortly, and after Darcy waited for an hour, he went downstairs to find his very pregnant wife sleeping in an armchair, her sister doing the same almost directly across from her. He smiled widely called for Bingley, and they observed the sight with wide grins on their faces.

**2 reviews to continue this time!**

**I so appreciate all the follows and favorites this poorly written story has received.**

**Many thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own P&P**

Elizabeth lay in the beth, her brow dripping sweat by the gallon. Darcy stood facing the wall, his head in his hands, not being able to watch his wife's face contorted with pain.

"Uggh!" He heard Elizabeth scream as she pushed. He winced again,not wanting to hear his wife's pain.

"Darcy..." She wailed. He turned and grabbed her hand,his eyes closed. She moaned and groaned, cursing Adam and Eve every once in a while.

Then she stopped. The doctor stopped. And Darcy opened his eyes to see a baby. In each of the doctor's arms, and and an exhausted Elizabeth.

"Well?" She asked.

"Are you still happy to have children?" She asked. And Darcy smiled.

The babies were passed off to their parents. Elizabeth and Darcy switching the babies every so often. It was a boy and a girl, and they both looked excitedly at each other.

"I like the name Ester." Said Elizabeth quietly. She knew that they should the baby after his great-aunt Catherine De Bourgh, be she really couldn't name her child after the Wicked Witch of Rosings.

"Me too." Said Darcy, surprising her.

"You know what name I like?" He asked. Elizabeth assumed he was now talking about their baby boy.

"Thomas." He said. A lot more loudly than she had.

"Me too."

And that is how their children came to be named Ester and Thomas.

**I am quite aware that twin births were uncommon, and when they did happen the women normally died. **

**3 reviews if you want more!**


End file.
